steveven_universe_enchantedgemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby's Past (EG Ep.)
'''"Ruby's Past" is the fourth episode of the first season in Enchanted Gems, and the fourth episode overall. Synopsis When Ruby finds out where an old foe from his past is hiding he sets out to destroy him for his crime Preview Star Sapphire: Whoa, Ruby, you OK? Ruby: I've finaly found him, the person who killed my race.*''walks outside, and the other gems follow. Ruby, now outside, climbs on top of the mecha.'' Citrine: So what are you going to do? Pyromorphite: Nothing too rash, i hope. Ruby: He is going to be destroyed.*''puts his hand over the mecha and it vaporizes into a gas, which Ruby then absorbs into a device he is holding in his hand.'' Diamond: (sees device) What's that? Ruby: Wormhole generator. *activates it and a wormhole opens* Other gems: Can we come? Ruby: *walks through wormhole and it closes before any one else can enter it* Plot *"episode opens on the living room where the EG are relaxing on couches, when all of a sudden Ruby's door opens up and the giant mecha comes hurtling out and smashes through the roof and onto the beach, then Ruby comes out with a look of pure anger on his face" Star Sapphire: Whoa, Ruby, you OK? Ruby: I've finaly found him, the person who killed my race. *''walks outside, and the other gems follow. Ruby, now outside, climbs on top of the mecha.'' Citrine: So what are you going to do? Pyromorphite: Nothing too rash, i hope. Ruby: He is going to be destroyed. *''puts his hand over the mecha and it vaporizes into a gas, which Ruby then absorbs into a device he is holding in his hand.'' Diamond: (sees device) What's that? Ruby: Wormhole generator. *activates it and a wormhole opens* Other gems: Can we come? Ruby: *walks through wormhole and it closes before any one else can enter it* Ki: Well that's rude. Emerald: Well, guess we should fix the roof. *"minutes later the gems are in the lounge after fixing the roof when a portal appears and Ruby steps out with an unknown gem"* Ruby: Hey guys, sorry about before, and I would like to introduce you to Zircon. *points to female gem standing next to him* Zircon: Hello; nice to meet you all. Star Sapphire: Hey; I'm Star Sapphire. Onyx: Onyx; nice to meet you. Ki: Welcome; i'm Ki. Diamond: I'm Diamond; nice to see you. Pyromorphite: Hey; I'm Pyromorphite, or Pyro for short. Citrine: Sup; I'm Citrine. How do you do? Emerald: hey it's Emerald Zircon: I'm good, thanks for that welcome guys. Diamond: No problem, just one question: Where did you come from? Zircon: Um... That's complicated. Ruby: She was my, um .. best friend when I was growing up at home, but her gem has been bubbled and kept in my gem for safe-keeping as it was servely cracked. Onyx: But you have healing powers. Why did you not use them? Ruby: Well, I did, but it was only able to stop her gem from cracking until recently. Ki: I see. Well, congrats, but what was up with before with the mecha and portal? Ruby: Oh. That. Well... It's a long story, so listen up. *''and Zircon sit on a couch together, and once the other gems take their seats, Ruby begins the story'' Ruby: It all started about three-thousand years ago... *''begins, scenes occur as Ruby speaks'' Ruby: (voice-over) ...when I went on a patrol mission off-planet. I spent three hours away, but found nothing out-of-the-ordinary, so I went back to my planet. When I got back, everything was destroyed, and there were broken mechas everywhere, and in the distance, I saw this shadowy figure standing and looking at the carnage before teleporting away. Ruby:(voice-over) I had this terrible gut feeling, so I ran to where he was, and I found Zircon badly hurt and her gem nearly fully cracked. I attempted to heal it, but I could only stop the crack from spreading. I asked her what happened, and she said, "This strange man just showed up out of nowhere and started attacking us with these machines, but we were not able to do much as he had somehow negated our powers." I then told her to retreat to her gem to get some rest and assured her that I would look after her gem, so she retreated, and I bubbled her gem and sent it into my gem for safe-keeping. I then analyzed one of the nearby mechas so that I would be able to identify them if I ever came across them again. Ruby: (voice-over) Anyway, after that, I left the planet and started to explore, trying to find a way home, to my true home planet in my true home universe. Zircon and I were born in a different universe, but when we were very little, our race moved this this universe for a reason I never knew. I did remember from my sources that our powers were far stronger in our home universe, so I hoped to heal Zircon there. *''flashback'' Diamond: Wow, that must have been intense. Zircon: Yeah, it was. Pyro: Wait, Zircon, how did you know what was going on? You were in a gem within a gem, weren't you? Zircon:Our bond is that big. Ruby: Anyway, on to this morning. *''begins, scenes occur as Ruby speaks Ruby: (voice-over) So I was inspecting the mecha and found it was pretty advanced. However, the tech struck me as familiar, so I cross-referenced its design with the mechas I had on file, and the computers said that they matched. That's when I remembered that scene all those years ago, and out of anger, threw the mecha out on the beach. You were there, so let's skip that part. Ruby: (voice-over) When I came out of the wormhole, I found myself on a planet that seemed deserted except for the castle in front of me. Naturally, I entered and found... him. A picture of the man on the doorway said his name was Stanislav. Star Sapphire: (interrupting flashback) wait "was"? Ruby: I'm getting there. So anyway (resuming flashback-voiceover), I continued through the castle, turning everything to lava in my wake from my anger and I walked into what I think was his throne room and confronted him: Ruby: (in story) So I've finally found you. Stanislav: Who are you? Ruby: I am Ruby and you killed my race. Stanislav: Oh yes, that race. I thought I got you all. Ruby: Not quite. Stanislav: No matter. I'll finish the job. *''pulls out a remote from his cape and presses a button'' Stanislav: Let's see how well you fare without your powers. *''summons Kodachi and charges at Stanislav, destroying the remote with one blow. Stanislav backs away quickly in response.'' Stanislav: (shaken) How is that possible? (collects himself) No matter. My mechas will finish you easily. *''[On cue, seven mechas storm in and go after Ruby. Ruby waves his hand, and the mechas dissolve into lava in front of Stanislav'' Ruby:I'm not here to waste time, i'm here to kill you Stanislav: how patriotic of you coming here to take revenge on me for your race Ruby: its not just for them, you almost killed my friend that is unforgivable. *darts forward and stabs his arm* Stanislav: * tries when stabbed and is too slow and has arm stabbed but due to his moving it is ripped off* ARRRRGGGHH my arm Ruby: *still talking calmly but anger is still apparent in his voice* You think thats pain? Almost loosing the one you love, walking round your planet knowing that your race is dead apart from you. That is true pain. Pain that you caused *entire castle is turned to lava and most of the planet has been turned to lava at this point* You will die here make no mistake about it, i just want to see your face when you realise that all of your work here is now destroyed Stanislav: *looks around and his face drops as he sees that everything is destroyed* Noooo you can't do this to me, I spent so long creating it Ruby: and you did the same thing to our race *gem glows and some lava rises up and engulfs Stanislav and disappears into the rest of the lava* *looks around* good riddance *starts to generate a wormhole when it suddnly turns red* what? *walks through and finds himself on a deserted planet but then his gem glows and take on a lustorious sheen* *notices the sheen and looses all anger* I'm home... *walks around planet for a while then comes across a gem meditating and walks up to them* Ruby: excuse me but who are you Unknowen gem: I am painite, the sage of the Gemladia, and who are you my child? Ruby: I am Ruby, I was the prince when I was on our planet. Painite: I know you, you are one of the two gems born from the first volcano on this planet Ruby: yes thats right, and I have a question Painite: Go ahead Ruby: is it true that our powers are magnified on this planet? Painite: yes it is *Ruby drops onto his knees and summons a bubbled gem from his gem and unbubbles it, the gem is shown to be very cracked* Ruby: this is the gem of my best friend Painite: Zircon Ruby: *looks up at sage* how did you know? Painit: I knew you both before you moved, you were just born at that stage Ruby: right well I'm going to try to heal her now *gem glows and Blue Mystic fire suronds Zircons gem then fades* *Zircons gem is fully healed and she returns to her physical form* Zircon: Oh thats much better *grabs Ruby and hugs him tight* OH thank you Ruby: *hugging her back* its alright, oh and Zircon this here is Painite the sage of our race Zircon: wow *remembers her manners* hello I am Zircon Painite: it is nice to see you again Zircon, Now Ruby, how you talked before made it sound like something bad had happend, can you tell me what? Ruby: yes *takes a deep breath in* We are the last 3 gems of our race, all the others were killed. Painite: I see. Well then you mentioned something about being the prince correct? Ruby: yes sir Painite: ok well since we are the last 3 I hear by anoint you to King and if you wish I could marry you to Zircon as well Ruby & Zircon: yes please Painite: so be it, i now pronunce you Gem and Gem, King and Queen Ruby & Zircon: Thank you sir Ruby: I must return to my friends with Zircon will you come with us? Painite: no i will stay here like i chose to before but i wish you safe travles Zircon: thank you *Ruby and Zircon walk away* Zircon: so are you going to open a wormhole now? Ruby: *hands device to Zircon* i think you can do the honours Zircon: thank you *generates wormhole and both walk through* Ruby: *talking to all the gems* And that is the end of that story Onyx: Wow Pyro: you destroyed an entire planet? Ruby: *looks slightly sheepish* well i was rather mad Star Sapphire: how were you able to carry those memory's for so long without going mad Ruby: truth be told i nearly did Zircon: *punches ruby lightly on the shoulder* good thing you did not. Diamond & Emerald: Wait your Royalty now? Ruby & Zircon: for our race yes, but we dont want you to think of us differently Citrine: that's fine as long as YOU don't let it get to your head Ruby: *laughing* ah no we wont Ki: just a question did all that take more or less then 10 minutes? Cus you were only gone for 10. Ruby: oh ye he was in a different universe and time ran differently there as well as in my home universe Ki: oh right that makes more sense Features (not in order of appearance) * Ruby * Diamond * Zircon (Debut) * Onyx * Pyro * Citrine * Painite (Debut) * Stanislav (Debut and final apperance) * Ki * Star Sapphire * Emerald Trivia * This is the first time that an episode is mainly done in a Flashback * It is revealed that Ruby and Zircon (as well as the Painite) are the last of their race * It is also the first time that their homeworld (and home universe) is shown. * it is revealed that on their homeworld that their powers are magnified * this episode happens the day after the Multivergence events Production Notes * As with Multivergence (EG Ep.) this episode was produced ahead of schedule due to the waiting period for Episode 2 to air.